I dont fit in
by ollybiersack69
Summary: bella moves too the gloomy town of forks she is kinda different and she doesn't fit in but will that change


"you don't have too go sweetheart" my mother renee says.I look up through my bright red fringe at mother looking at me."its okay mum i want too go it will be a nice change" i am lying through my teeth i really dont want too go to live with my dad. it's not that i dont think i will fit in i know is because i hate change and my dad charlie he has never really liked me nor cared.i put my earphones in and put my favorite band linkin park on full blast then i can feel my self drifting off into a deep thing i know is my mum waking me up "bella the plane is about too touch down wake up".i look around at her "okay im awake" the plane touches down in seattle and i pick up my bags then say my goodbyes too my mum and her new husband phil.i walk through the airport looking for charlie i get a few strange looks from what im wearing.i hate when people do it but i undertand why they do because i dont look like the rest of the people in the many people have black hair,a periced face,tattoos all over my arms,a black veil brides top,linkin park hoodie,black skinny jeans and doc martins. i spot charlie looking me up and down then scowling at has never got the fact that i am an emo.I scowl right back at him to be honest i hate him even though he is my dad.i slowly walk over too him dragging my bag behind me."hey bells how ya doing" he says rather loudly "fine" i say back in monotone as we walk out of the airport to the part i have dreading being in a car for 2 hours with someone i hate and that just thinks of me as an badass,hormonal,emo chick.i have my saviours my ipod and my book.I dug into my rucksack to take them out the book i was reading was called The Knife of Never Letting Go it was part of the Chaos Walking trilodgy.i got so engrossed in my book i never relised we had arrived at the house already.i was about to grab my bags when charlie took it. "i could have taken it" i grumbled under my breath.i trudged into the house and gabbed my bag off charlie then walked upstairs too my old room then swung the door open and put all my bags on my bed.i sat down and started unpack my bag.I put my lip,eyebrow and ear rings away then i put my converse,vans and doc martins away and lastly put all my clothes away.I lay on my bed looking around the room and i thought to my self still the same i will need to give this room a new design.i sat up slowly and picked up my smaller bags with my movies and most importantly my cd's.i walked over too my wall with all the shelves on it then placed my big stereo in the middle then placed my cd's from i walked over to my small tv then placed my dvds along the side of he i ploped down on my bed then i heard "BELLA DINNER TIME!" "I DONT WANT ANY" i shouted back at eyes started too close and i fell into a dreamless sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I slapped my alarm clock's snooze button and rolled over too find my self on the floor "for fuck sake" i said rather loudly.I was surprised charlie hadn't killed me for swearing.i knew that tomorrow would be worse cause that was the first day of school.I gathered myself off the floor and made my way too the bathroom.I looked around the only bathroom in the house.i scoffed typical he took out all the sharp things out i thought and got a little angry he was just being just a stereotypical does everyone think emo's just mope and slit there wrists.I brushed my teeth then jumped into the shower and shaved my legs and i walked back too my room and looked through my wardrobe.I picked out another pair of black skinny jeans,a rainbow ribcage t-shirt,black and red hoodie and my black chucks.I walked over too my stereo and put in my ipod into the dock then flipped it too my greenday+linkin park playlist.i sat down then closed my eyes then hummed and played my guitar along to the music.

**"In Pieces" by linkin park **

Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay

Your lips say that you love  
Your eyes say that you hate

There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you build you lay to waste

This truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take

So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces

And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie

You promise me the sky  
Then toss me like a stone

You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone

There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take

So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces

And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie

So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces

And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie  
_  
_

i started to sing and play my guitar softly then the next song came on it was an old song but one of my favorites.i smiled when it came on sung along.

**"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"**

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'til then I walk alone...

I Sat back listening to the rest of my playlist then i got out my lapop and looked on linkin park's i saw something that made me happy very happy linkin park is bringing out a new album called ''living things' and a new song that just came out called 'burn it down'.i walked over too the stereo and took my ipod then went on itunes.I looked through until i found it and downloaded it.I quickly put it on then relaxed back into my bed and let it play

**"Burn It Down"**

The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

The colors conflicted  
As the flames, climbed into the clouds  
I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down  
And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

I looked at my clock too see that it was 6.30 oh my god time had went fast today.I walked down stairs and made some tomato and chicken pasta.I sat down at the table and slowly chewed on my pasta when i heard my father and another man laughing.I sighed and continued eating my pasta then i watched them coming through the kitchen door.i recognised the man from my childhood what as his name bill,ben,bob billy yes billy that was was in a wheelchair now. i looked at him and remembered he had a son jacob i think it was.I stood up and laid my plates i the sink."hello bella do you remember me ?" he asked "yeah i do were is your son jacob" when i said jacob he looked sad then he sighed and said "he moved away too london with his mother i dont see much of him now" ohh..i though "im sorry you must miss him" i said softly "its okay bella" he smiled softly. "okay..guys im going to call it a night.i sighed then slipped into bed and looked at my books then picked out catching fire the second book of the hunger games.I slowly drifted into darkness.

**review please and will give you a hug and a massive cookie :D should i continue :)**


End file.
